Wade's Confession
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Another KP fanfic. With Kim, Ron and Rufus on hiatus, Wade is left with agent Will Do to stop evildoers. When Erma is kidnapped he rescues her and has to tell her exactly what he’s been up to and why he’s been “absent” so often.


Wade's Confession

Note: Another KP fanfic. With Kim, Ron and Rufus on hiatus, Wade is left with agent Will Do to stop evildoers. When Erma is kidnapped he rescues her and has to tell her exactly what he's been up to and why he's been "absent" so often.

Chapter 1—Call From Headquarters

Wade was peacefully sleeping until a phone call startled him. The call almost made him fall out of bed, but he was able to answer in a calm tone.

"This is Wade speaking. What's up ?", he questioned.

"We have a problem, Wade. Our main agents are on vacation, so we have recruited you and Will Do to combat evil.", the CEO said, a bit of worry in her voice.

"No prob. But, why the tone of anxiousness ?", Wade responded.

"It seems that we are dealing with a villain we don't know much about. And to make matters worse, he has your girlfriend captive.", the CEO said, in a concerned manner.

"No ! This is awful ! Don't worry though, Ma'am. I'll get her back. You can count on me. I won't fail you.", Wade said, leaping out of bed and getting his supplies ready.

"I know you won't, Wade.", the CEO responded, confidently as she disconnected the connection. Wade hung up his phone, quickly got himself dressed in typical agent gear and waited for Will Do to come rocketing past his house. Without one more second lost, Will came shuttling by, his jet pack on full blast. The two agents weren't certain where they were going, but Wade was already doing research on his personal organizer for possible leads on the mystery man the CEO had mentioned earlier.

Chapter 2—Mysterious Villain, Discovered

As rapidly as he could, Wade found information about a villain he had never heard of before. Supposedly, he was a performer who could never make a living for alone and was seeking revenge on the music companies that wouldn't hire him as a part of their entertainment.

His name was DJ Bombastic and he had been searching everywhere for the perfect voice that would put him on the map. Of course, he did research online and came across a website for Middleton High. There, he found Erma Fairchild's website and was able to hear an audio file of her singing. Immediately, he knew he wanted her voice for his own. In his mind, he could see an extremely lucrative future forming thanks to that powerful, sensational voice. And now he had what he wanted, using the power of hypnotic suggestion. As long as Erma was in that state, she would continue singing without knowing she was being forced to do so.

Immediately, Wade found the exact location where Bombastic was. With the mapping system on his portable organizer, he pointed Will in the direction where the DJ's lair was. It was an area of town that wasn't heavily populated. Most people knew it as the "poor side of town" or the "boondocks". Buildings were run down and there were a lot of beggars out in the streets asking for a handout for food, drink or shelter. It was a rather depressing look at lower-class living, but there were signs of prosperity even in the darkest ally.

As quietly and as quickly as both agents could, they landed atop the building where Bombastic was living and working. There were triangular windows through which Will and Wade could watch Bombastic working Erma to the point of exhaustion. Wade was usually not the aggressive type, but he was beginning to become irate. Before Will could make his move, Wade told him to stay put and watch his back. Will wasn't one to argue and complied.

Chapter 3—Music To My Ears

Erma was still under DJ Bombastic's influence as he continued to force her to record CD after CD until she finally collapsed. Wade had already made a rather noisy entrance from the roof above. Thankfully, the glass shards that flew in all directions when he had literally crashed into the studio didn't harm him.

"Who are you ? Do you realize how much those windows cost, Mon ?", Bombastic asked, becoming infuriated. Bombastic was a typical Rasta but wasn't the non-violent, pacifistic type.

"My name is unimportant, Bombastic. Give me back the girl, now. Or else.", Wade responded, his ire beginning to rise.

"Or else, what, Mon ? Listen, I need this girl. She's my ticket to easy street. As soon as I get these CDs out into the market, I'll be rolling in it.", Bombastic responded.

Bombastic's words went in and out of Wade's ears like meaningless gibberish. Wade approached the excessively lanky Rasta and looked him right between the eyes.

"We can do this easily or someone can get hurt. I'm not for harming others, unless absolutely necessary. Now give me back my girlfriend !", Wade stated, through gritted teeth.

Bombastic thought it over for a second and unexpectedly pulled out two pairs of numchucks from his pants pockets. Wade reacted before either one could strike him and landed a kick to Bombastic's solar plexus.

Bombastic was down, but not out. Erma was still unconscious but safe from harm's way. Wade called for Will to come in and carry her out as he kept Bombastic busy. The DJ wouldn't notice Will's intrusion while he fought. Erma was carried out of the studio while Wade kept Bombastic occupied. Fairly soon, Bombastic was growing weary and could see fighting wasn't solving the problem. Already, the studio was beginning to look like an earthquake or tornado hit it.

"Oh, Gods…My landlord is gonna have my head for dis !", Bombastic cried, sinking to his knees.

"I wouldn't worry about your landlord right now, Bombastic. I have called the local authorities. Seems they want to have a few words with you about Ms. Fairchild.", Wade said, shooting off a grappling hook to the roof and reel him to it.


End file.
